


Wrecked

by Wendymypooh



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Isabel Ramirez is devastated at leaving her husband behind as she and the others flee Roswell.





	Wrecked

Isabel Evans Ramirez was grateful for the complete darkness in the back of the Volkswagen Van they were fleeing Roswell in. She really didn't want Michael, Maria, or Kyle to see how emotionally wrecked she was. Saying goodbye to her parents and leaving the only home she'd ever known was hard enough. But she was leaving her heart there as well. 

She could still hear her husband Jesse's emotional voice in her head, telling her that he wanted to come with her. His words had meant so much to her. She had wanted to tell him yes but knew that she couldn't. She couldn't allow him to sacrifice so much for her. 

He hadn't asked to be brought into her world of secrets and constant danger. He deserved to live a long and happy life even if it meant spending it without her. 

Even though she knew she'd done the right thing for him, her heart was breaking into a million little pieces. She loved him so very much and didn't how she was going to live without him.  
She cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. Everyone except her brother Max, who was driving, was asleep, and she didn't want to disturb them. She shifted position on the bench seat she was sharing with Kyle and felt a tentative arm slide around her shoulders and tug her toward him. 

Isabel tensed momentarily but then gave into the comfort Kyle was wordlessly offering her. She shifted so she could rest her head on Kyle's shoulder. She wept into his shirt, feeling his arm close around her loosely. She tensed again, but relaxed just as quickly, knowing the gesture was in friendship and nothing more. 

Even though she desperately missed Jesse, at least she wasn't alone. She had Max, Michael, Liz, Maria, and Kyle. They would help her deal with being separated from Jesse in the days to come. And hopefully, sometime in the future, she'd be reunited with Jesse for good.


End file.
